The House of Hades
by Theresa82
Summary: This is the story of Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Nico as they continue to try to stop Gaea from destroying the world. I had to write a short story for English Class, so I decided to write my version of the first chapter of The House of Hades. I hope you like it. If so, check out my HP collab story two of my friends and I are writing, by looking-for-miles.


Theresa Hughes

She heard the sound of the boots crunching in the snow outside the window. Hazel sat up on red alert. Who could that be? Who would possibly be walking up on this mountain? Leo had parked the Argo II on a mountain top after leaving Rome. It was the middle of the night which meant that either a monster was coming to give them a harsh wake up, or it was a god coming to give them advice. Either would be very possible in the crazy world she lived in.

She jumped out of bed, slipped on a pair of uggs and pulled on a jacket. Out in the hall, Jason and piper were already sneaking up toward the deck together with Nico close behind them. They were armed and ready for anything. Hazel could hear the sound of Frank and Leo in their rooms getting quietly ready and deep snoring coming from Coach Hedge's cabin. She headed down the hall after Nico as the door behind her clicked open and Frank walked out and followed her.

They all gathered on deck. Leo was last up, dragging his feet and trying to hold his eyes open. Frank grabbed Hazel's hand and they locked eyes. Hazel raised her eyebrows, trying to tell him to use his power. He transformed into and eagle and flew in a circle around the ship and then landed and transformed back into himself.

He gathered them all around in to a circle. "There are about four, twelve foot tall humanoids, but they all have, like, six arms." He whispered. "They are about 20 feet from the ship."

Jason said, "Me, Piper and Leo have seen them before. They are called Earthbornes. Ok. So, Nico, you and Hazel take on the first one, don't let them near the ship, you can use the earth. See if you can get the earth to eat some up. Leo, use your fire powers to keep them away from the ship. Frank, turn into an elephant and stomp on them or something. Piper, try to get them to turn around and leave us alone. I'll go wake Coach Hedge and then I'll see if I can fry one or two. Don't let them near the ship though, because if they wreck that, then were stuck up here." He paused and looked around the circle. Everyone nodded. "Ok, go!" Leo went to lower the ramp for everyone and Jason ran downstairs to wake the satyr. Hazel started feeling for precious metals under the ground.

By the time most of them were off the ship, the Earthborns were at the edge of the clearing where they were parked. Frank turned into a Lion and roared a warning for the approaching monsters. Leo's hands were on fire and he started shooting fire blasts at the giants. Nico's black sword was drawn and he was standing at the ready. Piper drew here dagger and started ordering the monsters to turn around and leave them alone. For a moment, it almost seemed to work, they stopped and started to turn around, but then seemed to realize that Piper was using charmspeak and they turned back toward the demigods and charged them.

Hazel sensed some type of valuable stone right in front of her and she tried to call it to the surface. One of the giants was charging at her. 20 feet, 15 feet, 10 feet. She pulled on the stone under the ground as hard as she could. The Earthborn was 5 feet away when a diamond the size of a softball broke through the ground. She forced it at the giant as fast as she could and it hit the underborn in the head. That hardly phased it. Hazel ducked out of the way just in time and ran for Nico, who was keeping another one busy trying to attack him while Leo shot bolts of fire at it. Hazel found the diamond again and lifted it up in to the air with her mind. She turned around and tried again to hit the first Earthborn with it, but this time she had a few more seconds and it had a little more momentum. The diamond hit it in the head and it stopped in mid-charge. It fell forward and when it hit the ground, it crumpled into dust.

Hazel looked around. Nico and Leo were still working together at attacking one of them, but they both looked like they were getting tired. Frank still in Lion form was ferociously attacking a second, but the hundred armed monster didn't stand a chance. The last one was slowly advancing toward a scared looking Piper who didn't look that protected with a dagger and her pajamas. Hazel started running for toward Piper.

Suddenly, there was a bang as the door on the ship from the hallway to the deck crashed open and out came a battle hungry satyr yelling, "Die stupid six armed monsters that interrupted me from my awesome boxing dream! Die!" He charged at the nearest Earthborn he could find, which, happened to be the one that was closing in on Piper. The shocked looking giant, if it was possible for an Earthborn to look shocked, turned toward the oncoming storm of a satyr and got smashed by Hedge's bat.

Jason ran out right behind Coach and scanned the scene. Frank the lion wasn't doing so great any more. He seemed a bit slower and, as Hazel watched, the Earthborn caught him by the tail and lifted him off the ground. Nico and Leo were standing together, Leo trying to wield his flaming hands in front of him like a weapon, and Nico barely keeping his sword pointed at the giant instead of the ground. Leo's fiery hands sputtered out and he collapsed from exhaustion. Hedge's bat was doing a pretty good job on that Earthborn though, and finally, the Coach gave him on giant sized whack and the Earthborn crumbled into dust.

There was rumbling over their heads and a lightning rod shot down from the clouds and zapped the Earthborn that had been fighting Nico and Leo. That Earthborn crumbled to dust as well. Hazel lifted the diamond off the ground again and aimed it at the last hundred armed monster, the one who had Frank lifted off the ground by the tail. The diamond hit it in the back of the head and it finally was turned to dust. Frank fell to the ground.

Leo was passed out on the ground; Nico walked over to hazel and leaned on her for support. Piper ran for Jason up on deck and gave him a long hug. "Thanks" she said. Frank turned back into a human and limped over to the ship holding his on hand, which he had probably hurt when he fell after the Earthborn that had been holding him dissolved. They all silently walked back to the ship, Hazel and Nico carrying Leo between them. After dropping Leo off in his room, Hazel went back to her room and collapsed in her bed.


End file.
